


Evil Twinsies

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Seduction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan has a little fun with Ford.





	Evil Twinsies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 100 words of evil twins thread on FFA.

"Uh-oh, Poindexter, look out!" Stan stood in the doorway of the cabin, wearing nothing but his boxers and an eyepatch. "Looks like your evil twin is here to ruin your day."

Ford didn't bother to look up from his writing. "Oh yeah? What's he planning?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Stan stepped inside. "Maybe some fisting, maybe a handjob, definitely some ravishing. That--that's a real word, right? Ravishing."

"Hmmm." Ford set his pen down. "Got any lube with you?"

"Of course! I'm _evil_ , Stanford, not an idiot."

"Alright." Ford snapped his journal shut and gave Stan a sly look. "I'm game."


End file.
